


Scary Fun

by wicked_wyvern



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_wyvern/pseuds/wicked_wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy slice of life piece where Orihime shrieks, Rukia snorts, and Ichigo and Renji have fun without meaning to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatspants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatspants/gifts).



The month Rukia had in the human world puts her at a distinct advantage over Renji. She knows a lot more than he does and enjoys lording her knowledge over him. When it is important she'll tell him what he needs to know, but more often than not she enjoys watching him fumble and fume. ("It builds character!" Rukia chirps at him with a blinding grin.)

Orihime tries to help. She explains tricky things like vending machines and canned tea, but she also goes off on tangents that don't make any sense to him. Given how often her other friends sigh and shake their heads in fond exasperation Renji figures out that it's okay if he doesn't understand her rambling. ("But then the robots might be upset we make their cousins serve us snacks and-")

Ichigo is both better and worse than the girls. He'll give Renji a straight answer most of the time. But when it's better for _him_ he'll lie straight to Renji's face and by the time Renji figures it out it is usually far too late.

"This is supposed to be a haunted house?" Renji hisses as he hauls Ichigo in by his arm. A fake skeleton drops down from the ceiling and Orihime shrieks delightedly. After a second, Rukia joins in.

"Orihime wanted to come and convinced Rukia with free tickets," Ichigo says flatly.

"And we couldn't have stayed at home?" They walk through a doorway and are hit by a gust of cold air directed by copper pipes.

Ichigo gives him a dry look. Renji reluctantly concedes the point. If Rukia had wanted them to come, there would have been no escaping. That doesn't mean Renji would have given in without a fight.

"Renji-kun!" Rukia flutters over to his side to clutch at his arm and shudder dramatically.

"Cut that out," Renji grumps. There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of in this 'haunted house'. Everything is so fake. He's had scarier times running from Kusajishi-fukutaicho during training.

Orihime giggles and skips to his other side, though she takes Ichigo's hand as well as his. "Isn't this fun?" she asks brightly.

Renji and Ichigo share a look over her head. This is not what either of them would consider fun. Renji can think of a dozen things off the top of his head that would be more entertaining. But Orihime is flushed and smiling and Rukia appears to be enjoying herself as well.

Renji sighs but works up some honest enthusiasm. He can appreciate the fact that they are having fun and he is not going to ruin their night. "It's great."

Rukia snorts and turns to hide her smile against Renji's side.

"Oi, how about we finish and go get something to eat?" Ichigo says, tugging on Orihime's hand and taking a step forward which causes Renji and Rukia to follow.

"Mm!" Orihime bobs her head in agreement. "Sweet bean paste and wasabi!"

"...how about we get something Renji hasn't tried yet?"

"Sure!"


End file.
